The Power of Six
by Winx Magix
Summary: Deanna is a girl who does not know anything about She finds out by meeting the Trix with her friends and earning their Winx and their Red Fountain Will she find out the secrets of magic or will she be a normal girl living a boring life?
1. The Board Game Club

Hey there! This is my first story so don't grumble! :)

"Walla!" said Dae Ro

"What is your problem you fool?" Joel said annoyed.

"I'm a chicken!" Sue-Jinn.

"Me too!" Jia Yao, who invented this word.

"Shut up guys!" Judith shouted more annoyed than Joel.

"KEEP QUIET!" I screamed.

Everyone was silent.

"Good! Now I can talk! Anyway listen guys if we want to finish this project, we have to take turns talking." I said, very fast.

"Fine" said Judith, my close friend.

"Fine, Deanna" said Jia Yao, who after 5 seconds looked cheerful.

"Okay," Joel and Dae Ro said at the same time.

"Sounds good to me" Sue-Jinn.

"CHICKEN OUT EVERYONE!" shouted Sue-Jinn after saying something calm.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. It was Elizaveta, also called Eliza but I called her Veta.

"Hey there Veta!" I said happily. She was my 1 and only sister and I loved her dearly.

"Isn't it a pity that Dae Ro is leaving after 18 days?" my sister said sadly. Veta liked all of my friends and is very friendly with them.

"Yeah, it is." Sue-Jinn said and tried to comfort my sister.

"Hey guys, quit wasting time!" I said as we all hastily hurried to finish. In the end, we managed to finish it and we discussed how to present it.

**Deanna and Judith- Speaking**

**Joel and Jia Yao- Holding the project**

**Sue-Jinn and Dae Ro- Speaking as well, but less**

After we finished the project, everyone went back home but Judith. Judith was staying for a month at my house as her parents has something to do and I was very happy about that. Eliza wanted to sleep in my room as well and I allowed her to sleep on my single bed as Judith and I hogged on the double bed.

As usual, I slept on the outside of the bed before Judith could reach the bed.

"JUDITH KHOO! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM FOR 1 HOUR HUH? HUH?" Eliza screamed at her from the outside from the bathroom.

"Oh Eliza, you know the rules. First come, first served. Easy as that." Judith said, laughing from the inside.

THE END


	2. Feels like Magic

**Hello again! This is the second chapter and I would love it if the board game club read it.(I, Judith, Sue-Jinn, Joel, Dae Ro and Jia Yao) Anyway, I'm gonna write now. P.S. Maybe only Sue-Jinn and Judith read it. :P**

"Hey there!" I heard a voice near me.

I turned around, and saw it was only Sue-Jinn and Jia Yao, or in shorter words, SJ and JY. I went to the library alone after school, as Judith and my sister went back home 20 minutes ago.

"Where's Jude?" SJ asked as I took 2 chairs from another table for them.

"Oh, she said she wanted to go home to practice singing for tomorrow's performance so I asked her whether she could bring my sister home as well." I said not happy.

My sister's KS1 block was next to the KS2 block so it would be easy for Judith.

"What's with the sad face?" SJ asked, looking worried.

"Oh, nothing, but listen. JY, call Joel and SJ, call Dae Ro! Hurry! Tell them to meet at my house in 5 minutes!" I said as I ran to my house as fast as I could to tell them my secret.

"Hey." I heard someone's horrible voice behind me.

"Oh hey Joel." I said as I kicked him to my room where everyone was waiting.

"Good. Everyone is here. Listen, I heard some legend about some club that defeats evil people and I think I might be related to the leader somehow." I said shyly.

"How do you think that?" Judith asked curiously.

"Well, you see, my great, great, great, great grandmother was English and her name was Sophia Swan, the famous girl who starts a club." I said slowly when everyone opened their mouths.

"So, I think I somehow have magical powers. You may think this is a joke, but I'm serious about this. Who's with me?" I asked.

"Of course we are!" Judith and SJ chorused happily.

"Whatever." JY, Joel and Dae Ro said one after the other.

"Thanks guys, but don't tell Eliza anything because she is adventure mad so keep your mouths zipped." I said happily.

"Guys, I'm gonna tell you a secret. I believe in fairies. Nah, ju….. WHAT THE!

Sue-Jinn was wearing a pink dress, a flower necklace, her hair let down, wearing pink boots and a green pair of wings.

"OMG! This is exactly what Flora wears in Winx Club when she transforms! I think Sue-Jinn is the fairy of nature!" I said amazed.

"I get it now we have to believe in this magic thingy and… WHAT?" Joel said shocked.

Joel was wearing a blue cape, white and light blue shirt, blue pants, a navy blue pin and a sword.

"Joel! You're a specialist from Winx Club as well!" I and Judith said with our mouths open.

"Well guys, we have to believe now to be like them," JY said, as he started to wish.

"True, and it feels like magic" I said closing my eyes shut.


	3. The Trix

Hi Guys! It's me Deanna and I really hope that I pass my exam after all the studying I did. Anyway, on with the story!

"It feels like magic. Just close your eyes to see me, Sofia."

"Sofia, SOFIA!" I screamed as I fainted.

"DEANNA! JY GET SOME WATER! SJ AND DAERO CALL HER PARENTS AND JOEL, CARRY THE DOGS HERE. SHE MAY WAKE UP IF SHE HEARS THE DOG. HURRY, HURRY!" I heard Judith scream as I heard her saying "Deanna, wake up." After that I could see her hair in 2 ponytails, wearing a orange top and orange pants, wearing a ring written 'Solaria' on it. She also wore orange boots, a blue hairband and also a blue pair of wings with three layers.

"Judith, you're a fairy." I said as I started to wake up and see properly.

"Ya, I guess so but…" she trailed of as the door opened.

"Her parents are not at home." SJ said.

"Here Deanna, water" JY said as I snatched it from him.

"Your animals, he said as he put them on the bed panting.

"Judith is a fairy." I said to them all, "She looks like Stella in Winx Club."

"True." SJ agreed.

"We have 2 fairies and 1 specialist in the room. How great is that." JY said jealous.

"Don't worry JY; we will get it at our own time." I said wisely.

"Enough of wise words already Deanna, just know you were saying something about this 'Sofia' you know." Joel said impatiently.

"Oh, I heard a voice telling me to believe in myself to find her." I said embarrassed. "But I do believe in fairies you know.

Just then, I was wearing a blue top, blue skirt, blue boots, blue arm gloves and a pair of blue wings.

"What! I can't believe it..." As I broke of I heard the Trix voices. "Guys, the Trix are outside!" I said as I heard the Trix voices again.

"I heard about some new club here who the heirs of the Winx Club Stormy." I heard Icy's voice.

"I'm going out. SJ, Jude follow me. Guys you go make sure the house is safe." I said running out.

As we ran out, we saw the Trix. "So there are heirs, are there? Well, I don't think their gonna survive then! Icy Blast!" We heard Icy said.

"Well, maybe they will Icy! Dragon Shied!" I said protecting my friends.

"SJ, deal with Stormy, Jude, deal with Darcy. Hurry!" I shouted flying towards Icy.

"Oh, came back to play fairy? Don't you know it's dangerous around here? Ice Spear!" Icy smirked.

"Oh, actually I think you came to play Icy!" Power of the Dragon Flame!" I smirked back.

"What the… OWW!" Icy screamed. "Sisters, help!

Her sisters came flying to her and Icy said "We'll be back, stupid fairies!

My friends ran to me and said "Good job Bloom jr."

"Thanks, but I know they will return." I said running back into the house.


	4. The Amulets

I'm bored! I've got an idea! I'll write a new chapter!

"Oh great, everyone can transform but me and Dae Ro. How fun is that." JY said jealous.

"JY, all you have to do is just believe in magic, that's all, than we can all find Sofia." I said slightly ignoring him. "You too Dae Ro."

"Fine, I believe in magic. What else I have to…" Dae Ro trailed off after looking at himself.

Dae Ro wore a blue cape, blue and white shirt, a green sword, a green pin and a baby diaper.

"Dae Ro, when you were believing, did you think about diapers?" I asked him, half laughing.

"Um, yes."

"Ha ha, I'll help you take it off. Baby Dragon!"

After that, I saw a baby dragon take the diaper away and wore it.

"Hey Deanna, how do you know these spells?" JY asked curiously.

"Oh, I read all these in a limited fairy book about spells." I answered.

"Can we see the book?" Judith asked.

"Sure, here." I gave the book to Judith.

"Sun and moon, moon, here! DEANNA, this book has all the spells that the Winx Club used! See!" Judith said showing it to me.

"Oh, really! Let me see!" SJ snatched the book from Judith.

"The book says that we should go in pairs and search for the amulet of fire, light, nature, music, technology and water."

"I have the power of fire and Judith has the power of light and we'll go in pairs as she is my close friend." I said clutching Judith's hand.

"I'm with Rolanda (Joel's nickname)" said Dae Ro, clutching Joel's ear.

"You guys love nature and technology so you 2 do that." I said before they could answer.

"SJ, you go with JY and search for the amulet of music and water also called morphix." Judith said, quickly.

"Ok, everyone the amulet of fire is in the Domino, the amulet of light is in Solaria, the amulet of nature is in Limphea, the amulet of music is in Melody, the amulet of technology is in Zenith and the amulet of water in Tides also called Andros." I announced.

"Ok, let's go our ways, SOLARIA!" Judith said opening a portal for each of us.

"Now, D and I will go to Solaria first, SJ and J will go to Melody first and Roland and Dae Ro will go to Zenith first okay. These portals will be opened until 2:00 that gives us 3 and a half hours okay. Good luck everyone!" She said before we went our separate ways.

THE END


	5. Solaria, The Amulet Of Light

**Hello again! The next 6 chapters may be short, be I'll make sure they're amazing! **

**(What is it is not?) **=D

With Judith and Deanna

Judith's POV (Point Of View)

"Deanna, this looks like my dream planet!" I said gazing around.

"Whatever, stop gazing around, we have 2 amulets to find!" Deanna said fastly.

"Fine, Deanna! Look at that cave! Don't its lights look amazing?" I said admiring the cave.

"Of course it looks amazing to you; you're the fairy of the Sun and Moon, silly!" Deanna smirked.

"Whatever, but hey! Look at this beast! Hurry, transform! Let's go Winx!" I shouted.

We quickly transformed and hurried inside the cave.

"Hey there, monster! You don't scare me you know! Fire ball!" Deanna smirked to protect me.

"Judith! Protect yourself and get the amulet! I will defeat this creature! Go now!" Deanna said bravely protecting me.

I ran as fast as I could with my shield of light, but I got lost.

"Judith my daughter, just follow my voice to find the amulet. I am Stella, a member of the Winx Club and your mother, just remember that." I heard a voice call to me not so far away.

"Yes mother, I won't let you down!" I said with happiness in my voice.

I ran after the voice to find a treasure box there.

"My dear that is your crown and that also means you're a princess, the princess of Solaria." My mother looked at me smiling.

"How come you're my mom?" I asked her.

"Oh, when you were just born, the Trix and all the other enemies we faced escaped from the Omega Dimension and tried to defeat us once and for all. The Winx and I took the babies to Earth, close to each other hoping you 6 would meet and there, you 6 have met after all. But then we had to leave immediately because the enemies were coming to our kingdoms." Stella said to me. "But remember; stay loyal to your friends, no matter what, okay. I have to go, but I will see you soon darling!" Stella said before she transformed and flew away.

"Stay loyal to your friends…. DEANNA!" I screamed flying to her.

"Judi….." Deanna said hurt.

"Get away from my friend, you creature!" I screamed at the monster. "THE AMULET OF LIGHT! SHOW YOUR POWER, MAKE IT SHINE!" I said angrily.

After that, I was wearing a princess gown and an orange tiara.

"You deserve it Judith," Deanna said and the next thing I knew was that we were walking arm in arm back to the portal.


	6. Zenith, The Amulet Of Technology

**This is my 6th chapter of my story and I'm wish that this story will go on for like, 30 chapters? Never mind that, on with the story!**

**Zenith**

**Dae Ro's POV**

"Wow! Look at that computer, Joel!" I said gazing at the technology shops.

"Of course you're amazed, stupid." Joel muttered under his breath.

"What did you ju… wow that high tech eco-house looks very technological place! Let's go inside!" I said dragging Joel by the right hand into the eco-house.

"How stupid you are Dae Ro! Look at this abandoned place! We could be kidnapped!" Joel said concerned.

"DON'T CARE JOEL IT'S JUST AN ECO-HOUSE! ARE YOU CHICKEN TO ENTER? POCK POCK!" I teased him.

After that, Joel and I heard a voice. Then we heard an evil crackle.

"Why hello, Nerds! Came to play in the playground? Well, look the other directions, eh?" "SHADOW HAUNT!" We saw a shadow casting spells on us.

"Lord Dakar?" I said surprised. Didn't the Winx defeat him already? "The Winx already defeated you. How come you're here now?" I said scared.

"You see fools, I and the rest of enemies the Trix have defeated will unite and defeat them once and for all!" Lord Dakar said with an evil laugh.

"Oh no you will not!" I heard a girl's voice.

"Guys, run away! Dakar is getting stronger every second! Go now!" the purple haired girl said to us. "Oh and by the way, I'm Tecna, your mom, Dae Ro. Now GO!" She said putting us in a magic bubble and tossing the amulet to me.

After that we floated back home to Earth until we reached Deanna's house.

**In the house**

"Judith! What's so good about this stupid amulet?" Deanna said angrily waiting for the rest to return.

"I don't think you should underestimate it, Deanna." Judith said calmly.

Deanna had a really hot temper that could rise if you mess with her.

"Guys, we're back!" I said. "And guess what….."

"I DON'T CARE!" Deanna screamed.

"What's wrong with her?" I whispered to Judith.

"Oh, she's in her temper session." Judith whispered back.

"I heard that!" Deanna screamed again at us. "Well sorry, but I can't wait to get the Fire amulet after lunch." Deanna said tempted to eat lunch fast.

"Oh my god, the portal is starting the close! Deanna, come with me to Melody! We have to warn them!" Judith screamed worried.

"The boys can stay here to guard the house." Deanna said fast before the boys could respond.

"Let's go hurry!" Judith said and going into the portal.

"Ok!" Deanna said going after her.


End file.
